Fire
by Tryin-not-to-sin
Summary: So This is a part i wanna put in a story I am Currently writing. Let Me know what you think


Fire

I look at the clock again, only to see that the big hand has only moved five spaces from when I looked at it last. History used to be really fun until I moved here from Japan; I guess American history isn't as interesting.

"J'adore? Are you paying attention?" Ms. Williams says.

"Yes." I reply looking away from the clock.

"Then tell me what I just said." She raises her eyebrows at me waiting for an answer.

"I can't." I finally say.

"Because you weren't paying attention, correct?"

She does this to everyone, proves them wrong and makes them feel bad for not paying attention for two seconds. I'm not about to let her do this to me, so I snap back, "I can't tell you what you just said because you stopped in the middle of your sentence."

This makes the whole class sit up and turn around in their seats to look at me; Ms. Williams balances on both feet and looks me dead in the eye as if I insulted her right to her face. Everyone's heads shift back to Ms. Williams, waiting for her to respond.

"Are you getting smart with me young lady?" She says her voice is annoyed rather than angry. Now everyone's heads shift to me, like a tennis match.

"I'm not trying to be." I defend myself.

Head shift.

"Ms. Navarro, I really do not appreciate your attitude." Her voice is strict.

Head shift.

"I'm not giving you an attitude I just told you that I could not tell you what you said because you didn't finish your sentence." I say as serenely as possible.

Head shift.

She sighs and turns her back towards the class and starts writing on the board. I look at Andy, who mouths the word "Wow", I force a smile at him and look at the clock again, 20 minutes passed, and there is only 15 minutes of class left. The bell finally rings, I look around for Andy but I don't see him so I just leave without him and I go to the usual place where Lance, Joe, Tommy, Andy and I meet.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much, is Andy here today?" Joe asks.

"Yeah I've seen him this morning." Lance says before I can answer.

"He was in class too," I add.

"Hmm that's weird, you didn't see him when the bell rang JD?" Tommy asks.

"Nope, I was looking for him but I didn't see him at all." I explain.

"Maybe he went to his locker." Lance suggests.

"Yeah maybe, well I have to get to class see—," I'm cut off by a piercing noise.

The water sprinklers immediately spit out water getting everyone soaked, a cloud of smoke comes from the direction of the cafeteria. Everyone around me reacts so slowly it's as if they are moving in slow motion.

"Get outside! Everyone outside hurry!" A teacher panics.

"Lance!" I hear someone yell. I turn to see who is yelling for Lance, its Andy, he's right by the main staircase, I start getting pushed outside by teachers and other students before I can react. I run outside with the others.

"Hey didn't you guys hear Andy?" I say trying to catch my breath.

"No, where was he?" Tommy asks.

"He was calling your name Lance; He was right by the stairs." I say.

When no one answers I notice their attention is caught by something else, I turn to look at the school, the smoke is intense.

"I'm going to see if he got out okay." I finally say.

I start walking through the crowd, I see girls that are absolutely hysterical as they look at the burning building, and other are just standing staring at the smoke mesmerized. I start to make my way back when I don't see any sign of Andy.

"Did you find him?" Joe asks.

I shake my head, "I was hoping he was with you guys."

"Someone text him," Lance says.

When I pull out my phone I have one missed call and a text message, both from Andy, I gasp when I read the message.

"He's still in the building!" There's a crack in my voice as I speak.

"We have to get help!" Joe runs to the first teacher he can find.

The waiting feels endless but he finally shows up, he looks frustrated.

"They said they can't do anything until—," he is interrupted by a loud snap that seems to be coming from the roof everyone looks and the roof looks as though it's caving in. Adrenaline hits me instantly, and before I realize it I'm running through the parking lot when I hear a teacher yell, "Someone stop her!"

But it's too late I'm already inside before they can react. There's tons of smoke and I can hardly see anything. I start to walk down the stairs as I well Andy's name. But there is no reply, I keep going and yell louder for him but still all I hear is the soft hum of the fire. I keep looking and what seems like hours of looking in the same places I see his backpack on the ground. He's passed out, I check to see if he's still breathing and he is. I try to wake him up but he doesn't budge. I run around the corner to find an exit, It's not far from where Andy is so I go back to get him. I grab his arms and start to pull with the rest of the energy I have left. When I reach the door I can feel the cool breeze from outside…

"J'adore?" I hear Ms. Williams say.

I lift my head to look at her.

"J'adore, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't fall asleep during my lectures anymore."

I look up at the clock in my history class, only 20 minutes left.


End file.
